Chocolate Vampire
by apple psyche
Summary: Mello’s eyes lit up like light bulbs and his smile broadened from ear to ear in a manic grin. Short oneshot. MelloxMatt implications. I think.


**Chocolate Vampire**

Mello and Matt sat next to eachother in the dimly lit room. In fact most of the light happened to be coming from Matt's Gameboy screen.

Mello kept on dozing off, only to be awoken again from his pseudo-slumber by Matt's occasional Gameboy game related noises of displeasure. After the um-teenth time of reawakening Mello realised that if he wanted to sleep he would have to actually get up and leave the room.

A few minutes after the thought had passed, Mello was still sitting in exactly the same position. He wished there were a chocolate bar nearby, but alas, he had eaten the last one that had been in the room a while ago, and, Mello rationalised, it was going to take a crane to remove him from the couch he was currently (but metaphorically) super-glued to. His head lolled slightly to one side and a glint in the corner of his mouth suggested he was starting to drool. He jumped violently as Matt, making yet another disgruntled game player's noise, brought him back to his senses.

Mello turned to look at Matt. It could sometimes be fun to watch Matt playing his video games, especially with the faces he made, and the fact that while he was playing he was usually completely oblivious to the rest of the world around him; including his own audience if there happened to be one (usually only consisting of one person – Mello). Tonight was no different. He was furiously tapping away at his infernal contraption of this day and age's technology, cigarette hanging limply from his mouth.

Mello stared at Matt staring at the Gameboy. The Gameboy presumably stared back at Matt who stared at the Gameboy which stared back at Matt who stared at the Gameboy… and the cycle continued.

Mello's gaze dropped slowly from Matt's face to his stomach. He watched him breathing. In and out, up and down. Rather rapidly considering the concentration Matt was in over his game. Mello looked back up to Matt's face, one look confirmed that he still hadn't noticed Mello watching him.

He didn't know why he was doing what he did next; he had just had a sudden urge. Mello slowly reached out his hand, ever so carefully, and took a hold of the bottom of Matt's shirt then started to lift it up very _very_ gently.

Matt shifted uneasily and mumbled incoherently. Something along the lines of, "_StupidbloodyGolbatdiedie…_"

But he still hadn't noticed Mello.

Mello shifted a little closer to Matt, trying his best not to alert him of the movement, and he still didn't really know what he was doing or why; just following the initial impulse, plus he was childishly bored just as Matt was, what most people would call, _childishly_ entertained. He lifted the shirt up even higher, breathing shallowly, expecting Matt to notice him any moment now. Higher and higher, just a little more… until all of Matt's stomach was revealed, continuing to move up and down to the rhythm of his breathing.

Matt suddenly jerked a little and muttered more incoherency, "_Gotchahahatakethat!"_

Mello stayed completely stationary for a few more moments out of shock, still holding Matt's shirt up. A shiver ran down his spine and he broke out in a cold sweat, as he was certain he had been caught that time.

Then he couldn't take it any longer, watching Matt and his bare skinned stomach. All the adrenaline rushed into him and he suddenly lunged forward in one swift movement, quick-as-a-flash-and-in-under-a-second, sinking his teeth and nails into Matt's stomach.

Matt screamed in terror and the Gameboy flew out of his hands and landed on the ground with a faint clatter, cigarette following suite but not so heavily. As a natural reflex he grabbed Mello's honey-blonde hair and ripped the boy out of his stomach. A few drops of blood splattered here and there. Then Matt was holding Mello up by his hair, and they stayed in the position for quite a while, breathing heavily, Matt gaping at Mello with absolute incomprehension and shock. Mello looking at Matt dreamily, his mouth hanging open, turned up at the corners in a grin of lustful-horrific-somethingness, blood was running down his chin, his arms hanging lifelessly by his sides. He looked as if he was in a state of impassable bliss.

Matt finally gathered enough courage up to speak, as Mello was obviously not capable of speaking - on account of not being in the same world as Matt was in, right then and there.

"W-what…" he stuttered while still holding Mello up by the hair, then screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

It took a few moments for Matt's yelling to properly pass through Mello's ears and get into his brain, shattering his blissful heaven. Dazedly he realised he couldn't explain what he had just done or why he had done it. Oh boy, how was he going to get out of this one? His smile faded.

"I… I…" He stammered, still trying to think of a presentable excuse.

"Yes? Go on." Matt insisted irritably and impatiently, still in pain and shock.

Mello's eyes lit up like light bulbs and his smile broadened from ear to ear in a manic grin.

He replied, "I… thought you were chocolate."


End file.
